Mixed Feelings Lead To Trouble
by Luna Elizabeth Lovegood
Summary: Luna runs into Draco and he becomes pissed. They stumble into another room, and his mood changes. Rated M for obvious reasons.  One-shot


Luna looked around the corridors', checking if any had any signs of a Nargle infestation. She knew they normally sprouted up at this time of year. A few of the other students had looked at her weirdly as she felt her hand across the wall, but she was used to all the looks and stares. Not looking where she was going, Luna ran into Draco.

She would say he looked mad, but that would be an understatement. He was furious, obviously not just because of Luna, but something else. Luna fall onto the floor while Draco only stumbled. Luna rushed to get up and apologize.

"Sorry, Draco. I didn't see where I was going." She said in her normally dreamy voice.

Draco gritted his teeth and glared at Luna, "No you didn't, you stupid Loon. You better watch where your going next time," He spat.

Luna didn't seem taken back by what he said, instead she smiled. Which made Draco even madder. "Did you know, I couldn't find a single Nargle around the school today!" Draco looked confused for a moment, then returned his glare. "Why the fuck would you think I cared about that? Or anything else you have to say?" Luna shrugged, but her smile didn't falter. _Why isn't she scared of me?_ Draco thought.

"Just in case though, you should look around your dorm to see if there are any."

"Did you not here me before Loony?" He yelled, hardening his glare.

"I did, but you should, just in case." Draco was in no mood to put up with the girls stupid little games, he had Pansy on his nerves all week, begging to have sex with him. She followed him around all the time, almost never leaving his side. It was pathetic. "Draco, why are you so angry?" Luna asked out of curiosity, looking at him with innocent eyes.

"Has no one taught you to mind your own business loony?" He snapped. Luna opened her mouth to say something else, but Draco was sick of it. He took a step towards her and shoved her to the ground. From where he was standing, looking down at her, he could see down her top. Draco looked at her cleavage for a second then at her face. "Don't, Call me Draco." He said to her. "But that's your name, is it not?" She replied back, not aware of where his eyes were roaming.

"Only close friends call me Draco."

"Bu-" Luna began to talk again and he tangled his fingers in her hair, then lifted her up. She winced in pain a little as he held her up, so they were face to face. Luna saw his cold grey eyes, full of anger and something cloudy masking in the background. He studied her face, hey blue eyes wide, but not frightened. She still wasn't that scared of him. Draco heard someone coming around the corner, so he tightened his grip on her hair and pulled her into another room, he was sure it wasn't there before thought it was an empty classroom, but then he realised it was the room of requirement.

Draco then realised that was why he hadn't seen it before. He smirked as he looked around quickly. There was some odd objects around the room, but it wasn't a massive room like it normally was. There was also a large bed in the middle of it. Luna looked around the room for a little while, then looked back at Draco, she frowned in confusion. She saw him smirking, and starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. She hadn't realised he'd let go of her hair. She stopped frowning and span around, starting to run towards the door.

She had only taken a couple of steps before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Where do you think your going loony?"

Luna tugged on her arm but Draco only tightened his grip. He pushed her up against a wall, almost slamming her into it. He ripped her shirt open then threw it off. Luna squirmed, and cried out a couple of times but it was no use. He then took her bra off, in a couple of seconds. His experience was obvious. Luna brought her hands up to cover her chest but he moved them and pinned her arms against the wall. Draco looked down and realised Luna wasn't wearing shoes, he sniggered.

He let one arm go and lifted up her chin, she was whimpering slightly. He smirked, "Now your scared aren't you Loony?"

She nodded slightly. Draco leant towards her neck and started to leave a trail of soft kisses down it, once or twice sinking his teeth into her skin. He brought his hand up to fondle her left breast. As Draco stopped kissing down her neck he leant down a little and started sucking on the nipple of her right breast. Luna couldn't help but let out a couple of soft moans. He flicked his tongue around her nipple, now kneading the other one. He could feel that both of them where hard so he took his hand and mouth away.

Draco moved his head up to her ear, and nibbled on it a little while he whispered softly in her ear, "You liked that didn't you Loony?"

Luna bit her lip and nodded. Draco's hands worked down Luna's body and took her skirt off, he could now get a better look at her legs. He could feel himself getting harder. He grabbed Luna by the shoulders and turned her around, then shoved her onto the bed. He climbed on afterwards, taking his shoes off quickly. Draco trailed his hand up Luna's leg, when he reached her panties, he could feel her wetness through it. He slowly slipped them down her legs then moved closer to her.

He started to lightly feel across her leg again, then across her folds. He then stuck his fingers inside her, receiving a couple of small moans from Luna. He ducked his head near her pussy, and started to lick up and down her clit, pushing his fingers inside her deeper. Luna gasped and started to buck her hips towards his face. Draco began to lick a little lower, then pulled his fingers out, earning an unhappy sigh from Luna. He started to suck now, which made Luna cry out in pleasure. She bucked her hips harder towards him.

Luna moved her hand to tangle it in Draco's hair and push his head closer to her pussy. He plunged his tongue inside her. He could feel her walls start to tighten up and feel Luna shudder slightly as she came. She yelled out his name as she did. Draco licked her pussy a little bit longer then lifted his head up. As soon as he did he unzipped his pants and pulled them down, his jocks along with it. His erection now large. He crept over Luna and gently rubbed it over her pussy, she moved her hips slightly, and then he rammed into her, barely being able to control himself.

Luna winced, then whimpered a little. She let out a yell as he forcefully entered her. Draco moved in and out of her fast, even though she was so tight. He placed his arms next to her to keep himself up. Luna's hands laid on his back, digging her nails in. She started to get the rhythm a little, and moved her hips towards him. He bucked his hips a little rougher, and then came inside her. Closing his eyes and letting out a loud moan. Luna yelled out as she came just after him, fluttering her eyelids.

Draco moved out of her then laid next to her for a little while, catching his breath. He soon got up though, and got dressed. He walked towards the door then turned back to Luna, giving her his trademark smirk.

"Again sometime?" Not waiting for an answer, he left the room. Luna brushed a hair out of her eye, thinking about what had just happened.

_Reviews are awesome!_


End file.
